The present invention generally relates to an electrical conductor arrangement, particularly as a component of a photovoltaic array.
During the operation of a photovoltaic array, circumstances may arise where an undesired electrical charge is created in the outer frame of the photovoltaic modules. Such a charge may be due to, by way of example, fault currents from the solar cells triggered by moisture, or atmospheric effects. Because electrical charge may in some cases lead to arcing, thereby posing a potential hazard to persons and equipment, the outer frames of photovoltaic modules are frequently grounded.
A possible approach to grounding the system may be an electrically conductive connection between each module frame and the associated substructure thereof. Such a connection may be realized using cables which are attached on one end thereof to each module frame, and which are attached to the substructure on the other end thereof, using bolts. In this way, the module frames may be connected to each other and to the substructure. The attachment of the so-called ground cable, however, may involve a comparatively large amount of work.
A further possible approach to grounding the system is the use of contact plates, wherein the same have a contact surface which is structured in such a manner that it automatically cuts through the coating of the photovoltaic module frame and the substructure thereof when the module clamps of the photovoltaic module are tightened down.
An arrangement for creating an electrically conductive connection between two elements, for the motor vehicle field, is known from DE 10 2007 027 497 A1. DE 10 2007 027 497 A1 teaches the provision of an opening in each of the elements, arranging the two openings in a flush position with each other, and positioning a bolt through the two openings. In this case, the configuration not only creates an electrically conductive connection using the bolts, but also both openings are fixed in a flush position at the same time.
US2007248434A teaches the positioning of a bolt through two flush recesses in neighboring elements for the purpose of creating an electrically conductive connection on a photovoltaic array, wherein the neighboring elements in the case of US2007248434A are electrically connected to each other via a toothed disk which surrounds the bolts.